What's to be Expected?
by Icestormcloud860
Summary: How far will Vlad go to get his answers about Danny? When will it be to Far? How is one special ghost involved in all this? Join Danny in this adventure on his life and how it couldn't get worse, so he thinks.
**Here's a new story of mine that i wanted to try out. I have been wanting to write it for sometime now. How you all will like it. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom**

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, with all due respect I think this will be the best option for him. You already tried a subtle way and it didn't work, now it's time to make a more direct approach". Lancer sat on the chair across from Maddie and Jack Fenton discussing a new invention that he wants to use on their son Daniel Fenton. "It won't cost any money, it's already invested by the government for educational purposes. All we're doing is seeing what he sees. If nothing's wrong there's nothing to worry about, but if there is then we will know how to help him".

Maddie sat on the couch bending over with her elbows leaning against her knees and her head resting on her hands thinking about what to do. She didn't want to take such major steps, but somethings wrong with her son and nothing they are doing lets him open up to them. She just wants to know. He comes home every day all tired and looking like he just got into a fight with someone or even something. First she thought it was a bully problem, but now it's happening more frequently and he's even sneaking out of the house at night. Sometimes he doesn't come home for a couple hours when he does sneak out.

She first found out he snuck out when she heard a crash in the middle of the night coming from his room. She ran right into his room thinking something was wrong, but there he was sleeping on his bed with his window wide open. She knew he was faking sleeping due to his eye opening up just the slightest, but she hasn't confronted him yet, she just didn't want to believe her son was doing something bad. Maybe he's into drugs, or in a gang, even just sneaking out and going to parties and drinking.

She didn't want to think all those possibilities, but with not knowing where he goes, what else is she supposed to think. The worst part is that her daughter Jazz sometimes covers for him. Her sweet daughter that tries helping everyone won't even tell her what's wrong with Danny, and Jazz knows she worries about him.

After a long silence Jack, who was sitting next to his wife with one arm around her finally answered Lancer. "Just give us some time to think about it. We care about our son and we don't know how we feel about invading his personal space yet".

"That's very understandable. I know this can be a very complicating decision, even since your son is the first student to try it. I assure you it is safe, it has been tested before. Just give me a call with your answer by the end of the week". Lancer replied with a frown on his face, and also with sincerity also wanting the best for the boy. Danny was one of his star students before and it's sad to see him end up like this.

Lancer got up from the chair and walked over to the door. He placed one hand on the handle before hearing a small voice from Maddie. "Thank you Mr. Lancer".

Lancer shook his head in a, I understand way and finally opened the door to outside. He walked out and slowly closed the door before sighing and saying to himself "I hope they make the right decision for the boy's sake".

With that he walked to his low sitting car and drove off to his house.

While Lancer discussed his opinions to the Fenton parents Danny was fighting a ghost. This ghost was new, but it was an easy one, then again a lot of the ghosts have become easy fights since he's learning how to use his powers better, and learning new powers as he goes on.

Danny shot the green blob with one of his ice rays instantly freezing it in place. He then took out his thermos and sucked it up making a mental note to put him back in the ghost zone when he gets home. "That was just a bit too easy" Danny said to himself with a smirk.

"I thought you would think so since you have been increasing your power very rapidly lately, but the true question is can you beat me yet or can I still outsmart you". A voice behind Danny said to him over hearing his remark.

Danny turned around to face his opponent before replying back "Plasmius, I was wondering what happened to you. I haven't seen you in forever, but now since your here I guess I can push aside my plans and prove to you that I can kick your butt like I did to that last ghost".

"Oh, someone's gotten cocky, but let's just see you put that cockiness to the test" Vlad replied with a small pink blast to the ghost boy and knocking him back a few feet." Oh how I miss these encounters".

"Ya I didn't" Danny retorted back while charging his own hands with green ectoblasts.

"You know, if you just renounce your father and take my offer I can show you a lot more with what you can do with your powers that you never thought was possible".

"In your dreams cheese head". Danny finally fired his ectoblasts, but missed Vlad as he just moved to the side to avoid them. Danny shot another one at him, but this time Plasmius teleported in front of Danny and grabbed his arm and electrocuting him till he changed back to human form and fallen unconscious with screams along the way.

"You're just too easy. Only if you could show your true potential". Vlad lifted Danny up over his shoulder and flew towards Danny's home to put him in bed. Vlad had actually been watching Danny closer lately due to how intriguing the bay was.

Vlad found out that there's something different about Danny then himself, but he can't figure out what it is. It's something with his core that's different, that's brighter. The worst part is that he knows Danny's powerful, but he won't show it, he's holding back. Vlad sighed worried about the boy. He actually cared about him, but he never showed it so he didn't look weak. He just wishes he could find out what's wrong.

Vlad knows a lot about their cores and how it is indeed different from other ghosts, due to it being regeneratable, but just like every ghost they have a cold core, hot core, or a normal core. He himself has a hot core and that's why he can use electricity and Danny he thought he had a cold core and that's why he can use ice, but like he said before there's just a little something different about it, making it not completely cold, but he always thought that was impossible. You either had one or the other or neither, but this ghost boy he's holding is proving him wrong and when Daniel comes to him he will figure it out with the boys' participation.

Vlad flew the rest of the way to the Fenton's house in thought until he reached the front door of their house. Vlad knew he shouldn't do this, but if he can get his parents to f=participate then he can join their class in the adventure he planned, but alas at what stake is he putting the boys secret identity in danger. Maybe this will be good for him and his parents will help him with certain problems and without finding out his secret, but what if the class finds out the secret.

Vlad sat there contemplating for a few more minutes before finally deciding. He put Danny on the ground in front of the door and rang the doorbell before turning invisible so he wouldn't be spotted. After some minutes later Vlad's lovely lady Maddie opened the door and gasped. "Jack get up here now please, and hurry up".

With that Vlad knew his dead was done and flew away to his new mansion in Amity Park. When he gets there he will sit on his chair drinking tea and reading while waiting for that call that he's expecting.

The door bell rung while Maddie and Jack sat in their lab working on one of their latest experiments. This experiment involves a glove that will be able to absorb the ghosts' energy and use it against them. Unfortunately they haven't been able to get it to work quite yet, but eventually they will.

Maddie got up from her chair and walked upstairs into the living room to open the door. When she finally reached the door she grabbed the handle and opened it up slowly, getting prepared for whatever comes her way. She opened the door some more and realized something was laying on the ground. She finally realized who it was and gasped screaming out loud "Jack get up here now please, and hurry up".

When Jack heard his wife's scared voice he knew something was up so he ran upstairs as fast as his body lets him and ran to his wife which was in the door way. "What is it sweet checks".

Maddie just pointed to Danny and started bawling her eyes out. Jack looked down and now realizing what's wrong quickly went to is son and picked him up bridle style. He walked over to the couch and put him down as gently as he could and checked to see if he was breathing, thankfully he was.

Maddie closed the door and walked over to her son and husband, and sat down next to Danny's head, and lifted it up to put it on her lap and stroke hos messy hair. Finally what seemed like hours Maddie spoke softly to Jack. "We have to do what Mr. Lancer wants. I don't want to see my baby boy like this anymore. I want to help him, I want to know what's going on in his life".

Jack just stared at his wife and shook his head up and down before finally saying "I understand, and it's your choice which is a very wise one at that. I will go call Mr. Lancer and let him know that we will do what he asks". With that said Jack walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to go call Lancer to inform him that they will do whatever it takes to help their son.


End file.
